Chocolate
by Felicia Rena
Summary: "Kau pikir Honeydukes tidak menjual cokelat yang lebih baik dari buatanmu? Kau pikir cokelatmu yang paling enak?" Draco Malfoy memakan cokelat milik Hermione. Dan sekarang dia merasakan sesuatu setelah memakan cokelat itu. Happy Valentine!


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Summary : "Kau pikir Honeydukes tidak menjual cokelat yang lebih baik dari buatanmu? Kau pikir cokelatmu yang paling enak?" Draco Malfoy memakan cokelat milik Hermione. Dan sekarang dia merasakan sesuatu setelah memakan cokelat itu. Happy Valentine!

**A/N : Satu lagi fic dramione meluncur. Untuk Valentine's Day.**

**Now, ****Read and Review, please.**

**Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo, pendek, isi ga sesuai genre dan segala ketidaksempurnaan yang lain. Mohon maaf untuk itu.**

**

* * *

**

**Chocolate**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Ditangannya terdapat kotak kecil berisi cokelat buatannya sendiri. Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu Hermione berkutat untuk membuat cokelat sendiri. Dan sekarang dia sedang bingung untuk apa dia membuat cokelat itu.

Hari Valentine adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua siswi di Hogwarts. Hampir semua siswi itu merencanakan berbagai kencan romantis, kado spesial sampai rancangan untuk menembak cowok. Tapi hanya _hampir semua siswi. Hampir_. Karena sang Ketua Murid Putri sendiri tidak tertarik dengan segala hal tentang Valentine. Tapi itu hanya sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena entah apa yang mendorong Hermione untuk tiba-tiba mencoba membuat cokelat Valentine-nya sendiri. Demi Merlin! Hermione sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya berada di dapur dan berusaha membuat cokelat.

Sekarang Hermione sedang memikirkan akan dia apakan cokelat di tangannya ini. Apakah sebaiknya dimakan sendiri? Atau diberikan saja pada orang lain?

"Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku berikan saja pada Harry atau Ron?" Pikir Hermione. "Ah—tidak! Aku juga sebenarnya malu untuk mengakui pada mereka bahwa aku membuat cokelat sendiri. Lagipula Harry pasti akan mendapatkan sendiri dari Ginny."

Hermione berpikir lagi. Dia tidak mungkin mengirimkan cokelat ini pada orangtuanya yang sekarang memilih untuk tinggal di Australia. Bisa-bisa cokelatnya lumer dalam perjalanan. Dia tidak berani menambah atau memberi mantra apapun pada cokelat itu karena takut merusaknya.

"Bagaimana ya? Apa aku berikan saja pada peri-rumah? Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena mereka sudah bekerja membersihkan dan membuat nyaman ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid ini?" Hermione mendapat ide. "Mungkin aku bisa berikan pada Winky! Atau mungkin Kreacher?"

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka memakan cokelat?" Hermione teringat pada butterbeer yang merupakan minuman keras bagi peri-rumah. "Bagaimana kalau mereka juga tidak bisa mekan cokelat? Atau jangan-jangan mereka bisa keracunan karena makan cokelatku?"

Dengan pikiran ngeri bahwa mungkin saja dia bisa membunuh peri-rumah dengan cokelatnya, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk batal memberikan cokelat itu pada Winky, Kreacher, atau peri-rumah manapun.

"Haahh, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja sekarang."

Hermione berdiri, meletakkan cokelatnya di atas meja dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berendam dan mencoba wangi-wangi lain yang belum pernah dia coba.

.

-oOo-

.

Draco Malfoy baru saja masuk ke asrama Ketua Muridnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi yang memberitahunya bahwa Ketua Murid Putri pastilah sedang menghabiskan waktunya bermain air di dalam sana.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Saat itu juga pandangannya jatuh pada kotak kecil di atas meja. Draco mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

'_Cokelat.'_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Draco memasukkan cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya. Kebetulan perutnya juga sedang berdemo meminta asupan makanan. Draco meletakkan lagi kotak yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menutup matanya.

'_Manis.'_

Setelah hampir 20 menit, Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya ketika dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah. Kotak cokelatnya masih berada di atas meja. Hanya saja, kotak itu kosong!

Hermione membelalakkan matanya dan segera menghampiri kotaknya. Barulah Hermione menyadari kehadiran Draco yang tertidur di atas sofa. Hermione yakin bahwa Draco lah yang bertanggung-jawab atas lenyapnya cokelat buatannya.

Sebenarnya Hermione ingin sekali membangunkan si pirang itu dengan _Mantra Gelitik_. Atau mungkin dengan _Levicorpus_. Sayangnya, Hermione melupakan tongkatnya yang berada di kamar dan dia malas untuk mengambilnya. Akhirnya Hermione menarik satu bantal dan memukulkannya ke seluruh tubuh Draco sampai Ketua Murid Putra itu bangun.

"Bangun kau, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione. "Bangun!"

Hermione terus saja memukulkan bantal itu pada Draco. Setelah beberapa kali mendapat serangan, akhirnya Draco bangun dan segera melindungi dirinya dari serangan pukulan bantal Hermione.

"Aww..Grang—Granger! Hentikan! Apa ini? Hei!"

"Bagus kau sudah bangun!" Hermione belum menghentikan serangannya. "Kau—kemanakan—cokelatku?"

"Apa sih—aduh—apa maksudmu?"

"Cokelat yang ada di atas meja ini! Itu—milikku—pirang!"

Mata Draco melotot pada Hermione. Jadi cokelat itu milik Granger?

"Mana cokelatku?" Tatap Hermione galak. Dia akhirnya menghentikan serangannya pada Draco.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Hanya cokelat saja kau sampai memukuliku seperti itu?" Gerutu Draco.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Tinggal katakan saja dimana cokelatku?" Tuding Hermione.

"Sudah kumakan," jawab Draco cuek. Hermione melotot semakin lebar pada Draco sampai-sampai Draco yakin bahwa bisa saja bola matanya tiba-tiba jatuh menggelinding keluar.

"_Apa?"_

"Sudah kumakan," ulang Draco.

"Kenapa?—beraninya kau—" bisik Hermione pelan.

"Hei, aku lapar!" Draco berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau lapar, turun saja ke Aula Besar! Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, pirang!" Geram Hermione.

"Perutku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, keriting!" Balas Draco.

Hermione mendelik semakin lebar. Draco Malfoy baru saja mengatainya keriting? Oh, dasar pirang! Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa seorang Hermione Granger sangat sensitif jika disinggung mengenai rambutnya? Rambutnya bukan keriting, tapi ikal—oh, apa bedanya?

Draco menyeringai puas karena dia berpikir sudah berhasil membuat Hermione kesal. Dan bagi Hermione, seringainya itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kau itu benar-benar MENYEBALKAN, Malfoy? Tidakkah kau tahu berapa waktuku yang kubuang untuk membuat cokelat itu? Dan kau memakannya begitu saja? Tanpa IJINKU?" Bentak Hermione. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat marah pada pemuda Slytherin di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau semarah itu? Memangnya apa sih artinya cokelat buatanmu? Kau pikir Honeydukes tidak menjual cokelat yang lebih baik dari buatanmu? Kau pikir cokelatmu yang paling enak?" Kata Draco pedas. Dia merasa kesal karena dibentak-bentak Hermione seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, beli saja sendiri di Honeydukes!"

"Memang aku akan memesannya nanti! Asal kau tahu saja, cokelatmu sama sekali tidak enak! Kau sama sekali tidak cocok memasak!"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap Draco tanpa ekspresi. Dan Draco bisa melihat ada kilatan kecewa dan sakit hati melintas di mata cokelat itu. Selama sedetik—hanya sedetik—Draco merasa bersalah.

Hermione berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya—meninggalkan Draco yang sedikit terkejut. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berbaring di sofa tanpa merasa bersalah.

.

-oOo-

.

"Drakkie," panggil Pansy Parkinson dengan manja.

Draco baru saja memasuki Aula Besar. Dia bisa melihat Hermione duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya di meja Gryffindor, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arah Draco. Padahal Draco yakin, Hermione pasti melihat kedatangannya.

Draco duduk di sebelah Pansy—tempat yang sengaja disiapkan Pansy untuknya. Kemudian dia langsung mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh dengan makanan. Cokelat milik Hermione tadi sudah hilang khasiatnya untuk mengganjal perut. Dan sekarang Draco merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Draco mengartikan itu sebagai kelaparan.

"Happy Valentine, Drakkie!" Ucap Pansy genit sambil menarik lengan Draco dan bergelayut manja disitu.

Draco sedikit mengernyit karena aktivitas makannya jadi terganggu. Tapi dia sedikit mengangkat alis ketika Pansy menyodorkan sekotak cokelat padanya.

"Untukmu, Drakkie," kata Pansy lagi ketika Draco sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Cokelat, eh?" Tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, Drakkie. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan di hari Valentine ini? Cokelat adalah hal penting di setiap Valentine. Menurut tradisinya, di hari Valentine, cokelat adalah lambang dari perasaan seorang cewek. Cokelat menggambarkan perasaan seorang cewek untuk seorang cowok," jelas Pansy. Tapi Draco hanya menangkap satu hal. _Cokelat menggambarkan perasaan seorang cewek? Cokelat itu lambang dari perasaan cewek? Penting?_

_Jadi—dia memakan peraasaan Hermione?_

TIDAK! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas, sepertinya cokelat itu penting sekali. Apakah karena itu tadi Hermione menjadi sangat marah?

Draco mengerling ke arah meja Gryffindor dan melihat Hermione baru saja berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar Aula Besar tanpa kedua sahabatnya—atau yang disebut bodyguard oleh Draco.

Entah apa yang menggerakkan Draco, tapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Hermione. Dia mengabaikan teriakan protes dari perutnya yang menyuruhnya kembali ke mejanya dan menekuni makanannya. Dia juga mengabaikan panggilan manja Pansy yang bingung karena tiba-tiba dia pergi tanpa membawa cokelat Pansy.

Setelah berada diluar, Draco mencari sosok Hermione. Dan dia melihat rambut lebat yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja berbelok menaiki tangga.

"Granger!" Draco juga tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang menggerakkan mulutnya untuk memanggil Hermione. Padalah Draco tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Dan Draco tahu, bahwa untuk memanggil Hermione, harus ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Karena jika tidak, Hermione bisa saja mengutukmu dengan burung-burung kenarinya karena di anggap membuang waktunya sia-sia.

Draco sudah setengah berharap kalau Hermione tidak mendengar panggilannya. Tapi dia mengeluh pelan ketika ternyata gadis itu berbalik dan menghadapi Draco langsung dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa lagi maumu, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dingin.

Draco sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Haruskah dia minta maaf? Tidak akan! Seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah mau mencatat kata _'maaf'_ di dalam kamusnya. Biarlah orang berkata bahwa kamusnya tidak lengkap!

"Apa kau mau minta maaf? Atau kau hanya mau membuang waktuku, Malfoy?" Kata Hermione lagi.

Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Entah untuk apa. Dia menatap langsung ke dalam mata Hermione. Dan tiba-tiba—

"Baiklah aku minta maaf!" Draco sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Draco.

"A—pa?"

"Kau sudah dengar, Granger," gerutu Draco. Dia merasa kesal pada mulutnya karena sudah berani meluncurkan kata-kata itu tanpa ijinnya.

"Untuk apa, Malfoy?"

"Cokelatmu—"

"Lupakan saja," potong Hermione.

"Apa?" Kata Draco bingung. "Bukankah tadi kau begitu marah?"

"Lupakan saja," ulang Hermione. "Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa cokelat itu tidak penting."

"Kenapa?"

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Karena aku baru saja menyadari bahwa cokelatku memang tidak enak."

Draco mengernyit bingung. Menurutnya cokelat itu lumayan enak. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak cocok berada di dapur untuk memasak, Draco," ujar Hermione lagi—masih dengan senyumnya.

Senyum Hermione berubah menjadi senyum jahil. "Dan aku juga baru saja menyadari bahwa aku salah resep."

Draco membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia merasa keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi pening dan perutnya terasa semakin bergejolak.

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya tadi. Bahwa ternyata cokelat itu bisa menyebabkan apa yang biasa para muggle sebut—_diare,_"

APA?

"Aku salah memasukkan obat cuci perut yang kubawa dari rumah," jelas Hermione lagi.

Draco sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu obat cuci perut dan apa itu diare. Tapi dia punya pikiran buruk, bahwa sebentar lagi juga dia akan tahu apa yang disebut diare itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Malfoy? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada menggoda. Senyum kemenangan tertempel di wajahnya.

'_Sialan!'_

Draco tidak lagi mempedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Hermione selanjutnya. Karena dia juga baru saja menyadari, bahwa perutnya berdemo bukan karena kelaparan.

Dan Draco segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Happy Valentine, Draco!" Teriak Hermione dengan senyum lebar dan penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Pendek? Jelas. Gaje? Aku tahu kok. Udah lama dipersiapin buat Valentine, tapi karena kesibukan, akhirnya idenya nyabang dan macet di tengah jalan. Fic ini khusus buat para pecinta dramione. Hadiah valentine dariku. :D

Biarpun fic ini gaje, bersediakah para pembaca sekalian untuk mereview? Pleaseee...

Aku menantikan review sebagai kado valentine untukku. xD

Review yah...


End file.
